


Al final de la práctica

by AndreaC02



Series: One-Shots Haikyuu [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Shower Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaC02/pseuds/AndreaC02
Summary: Hinata y Atsumu siempre son los últimos en salir del gimnasio y contrario a la creencia popular, entrenar no es todo lo que hacen antes de irse.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: One-Shots Haikyuu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844617
Kudos: 12





	Al final de la práctica

Bokuto y Sakusa se encontraban saliendo del gimnasio después de la práctica del día, con Bokuto parloteando como siempre sobre sus remates y Sakusa escuchándolo a medias, más concentrado en colocarse bien su máscara.

-Hasta que hora crees que entrenen Omi? - Pregunto Bokuto escuchando aún los sonidos de los balones chocando contra el suelo y los sonidos producidos por los zapatos al moverse.

-No lo sé, deberían aprender a descansar, luego se enferman y no pueden jugar, odio a la gente descuidada. - Sakusa le respondió y puso una mueca de desagrado y aburrimiento, aún cuando esta no era visible por la máscara.

Bokuto solo lo miró con curiosidad, pero no negó lo dicho por Sakusa, hasta el sabia que era importante descansar si querían ser los mejores.

-Mañana le diré a Meian, van varios días seguidos que se quedan entrenando aún cuando hemos estado prácticamente todo el día haciendo lo mismo. - Terminó por decir Sakusa para luego despedirse de Bokuto y tomar un desvío a su departamento.

Mientras Atsumu y Hinata continuaban practicando remates, escucharon la puerta del gimnasio ser cerrada y a juzgar por la cantidad de veces que escucharon ese mismo sonido, ya no debía haber nadie del equipo en el gimnasio.

-Shoyo, comencemos a ordenar, ¿quieres? - Atsumu le sonrió esperando que su novio entendiera la indirecta.

-Claro Tsumu, tengo ganas de tomar una ducha sabes. - Shoyo le dijo guiñandole el ojo, terminando por darse la vuelta y comenzar a recoger los balones.

Atsumu sintió un tirón en su entrepierna al pensar en lo que harían, así que solo sonrió y comenzó a hacer lo propio.

Al terminar ambos se dirigieron calmados hacia el vestuario, al entrar dejaron sus cosas en las bancas y comprobaron que no había nadie para luego echarle seguro a la puerta.

Atsumu reaccionó primero y se acercó a su novio dándole un beso profundo que terminó tan rápido como inicio.  
Cuando Hinata sintió que Atsumu se separó busco sus labios de inmediato inconscientemente, viendo que este se encontraba sacándose la ropa para quedar solo en ropa interior, Shoyo no queriendo ser menos hizo lo mismo para después apoyar la mano en el pecho de su novio y guiarlo para que se sentara en una banca del vestuario, y poder sentarse a horcajadas sobre el, Atsumu lo tomó de las caderas juntando sus cuerpos y se besaron, se besaron con hambre, con deseo, como si nunca se hubieran besado antes.  
Hinata comenzó a moverse sobre su novio en círculos, frotando su trasero contra el miembro que ya se encontraba duro produciendo jadeos tanto en sí mismo como en Atsumu.

-Shoyo. - Atsumu suspiro su nombre mientras lo ayudaba con los movimientos, presionando hacia abajo mientras se empujaba hacia arriba simulando embestidas.

-Tsumu más.- Gimio Hinata en el oído de su novio, logrando excitarlo más, Atsumu adoraba los gemidos de Shoyo.

Luego de unos minutos, Hinata se bajó viendo la cara desconcertada de su novio, para acto seguido arrodillarse enfrente de él, viendo la erección de su novio que amenazaba con romper la tela ya humedecida con pre semen, inclinándose lamió por encima de la prenda sonriendo al escuchar a su novio jadear y apretar las manos a los costados de la banca.

-Me parece que alguien está algo impaciente.- Hinata dijo mientras tomaba el borde del bóxer de su novio y lo bajaba, dejando a la vista una erección muy prominente que goteaba líquido preseminal.

Atsumu solo lo miro impaciente al ver que estaba jugando con él. -Sho, amor por favor.- 

Hinata se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó pasar la lengua por el glande, mirando los ojos de su novio para luego meter todo el miembro en su boca, escuchando un gemido de Atsumu que resonó en el vestuario vacío. El mismo Hinata sacó su miembro para comenzar a masturbarse mientras continuaba dándole placer al rubio.  
Atsumu no sabía cuántas veces se habían dado orales el uno al otro, pero Shoyo era mejor que él, le encantaba la sensación de su pene envuelto en la cavidad húmeda y apretada que era la garganta de su novio. Sujetaba su cabeza sin presionarlo, dejando que él tomara el mando, sentía que en cualquier momento se vendría, lo único que podía hacer era gemir el nombre de Hinata escuchando los sonidos obscenos que hacía su boca al subir y bajar.

-Sho, yo no, me voy a venir, muévete.- Atsumu trato de decirle lo mejor que pudo.

Hinata sonrió aun con el miembro en su boca y aumentó el ritmo para luego sentir como algo cálido bajaba por su garganta tragandoselo todo. Le gustaba la cara que ponía Atsumu cuando se lo tragaba. Dando unos últimos tirones en su propio miembro se vino en su mano.  
Atsumu no sabía si había algo más caliente que ver a su novio tragarse su semen, pero vio cuando Hinata acabó, así que quiso devolver el favor y tomó su mano para lamer todo rastro del fluido blanco de su novio.

-Atsumu, sabes tan bien como siempre.- Hinata se levantó, terminando de sacarse su ropa interior y saboreando sus labios.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti.- Atsumu se levantó de la banca imitando a su novio con la ropa interior. -¿Te parece una ducha ahora? .- Dijo Atsumu mientras tomaba las cosas de la ducha y el lubricante.

Hinata solo asintió sonriendo, tomando la mano de su novio entraron a una ducha.

Al estar en un lugar tan reducido sus cuerpos se rozaban a cada momento, Atsumu tenía su pecho pegado a la espalda de Hinata mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura disfrutando el agua tibia que caía sobre ambos. Shoyo disfrutaba cuando su novio lo abrazaba porque si, siempre se sentía querido con Atsumu, pero ahora él quería el miembro de su novio en su interior, así que inclinó su trasero hacia atrás sintiendo que la punta rozaba su entrada.

Hinata gimió dándose la vuelta y comenzó a besar el pecho de Atsumu.  
Atsumu estaba en su momento de amo a Shoyo, cuando sintió el movimiento de su novio, quedándose sin aliento por un momento.  
Solo atinó a tomar el lubricante y dejar caer un poco sobre sus dedos, ansioso por adentrarse en su novio.  
Comenzó a rodear su entrada con un dedo sin notar resistencia, lentamente comenzó a ingresarlo para luego comenzar a moverlo en su interior en pequeñas embestidas, viendo la cara de placer de Hinata, hizo lo mismo con un segundo dedo, para luego simular tijeras en su interior escuchando los gemidos y jadeos que producían sus dedos, hizo lo mismo con un tercero sintiendo que Hinata estaba listo.

-Tsumu, ya está, por favor, te quiero dentro.- Hinata le dijo algo desesperado sacando la mano de Atsumu de su trasero.

-Como tu digas.- Atsumu respondió, su miembro estaba muy despierto, como si no se hubiera venido hace 10 minutos, tan duro que llegaba a ser doloroso.

Atsumu tomó las piernas de su novio y lo levantó, haciendo que este rodeará con ellas su cadera.

Atsumu tomó su miembro con una mano, dirigiéndolo a la entrada de su novio,mientras que con la otra se afirmaba en la pared. -¿Listo?-. 

Hinata asintió sintiendo como Atsumu ingresaba a su interior, la sensación siempre era tan placentera. Ambos suspiraron cuando estuvo completamente dentro.  
Atsumu comenzó a moverse lentamente, para luego aumentar el ritmo al no ver molestias en el rostro de Shoyo. Tomó el trasero de su novio presionando más hacia abajo cada vez que entraba en él. Hinata abrazado al cuello de Atsumu solo besaba a su novio, siendo este beso interrumpido cada vez que gemian.

No tomó mucho para que ambos se vinieran, Atsumu en el interior de su novio y Shoyo en su mano.

Atsumu bajo a su novio dándole un beso y una sonrisa suave, Hinata aún aturdido correspondió el beso y se terminó de lavar para luego salir de la ducha.

-¿Sabes que esta será la última vez que lo hagamos aquí? .- Shoyo preguntó riéndose.

-Desgraciadamente sí, vi como nos miraron Sakusa y Bokuto, piensan que nos quedamos entrenando.- Atsumu respondió simulando estar triste.

-Sí, aunque podríamos probar otros lugares, no lo hemos hecho en el auto aún.- Hinata le guiño el ojo mientras se ponía la chaqueta y tomaba sus cosas.

Atsumu lo miró embobado, y asintió frenéticamente a la propuesta. -¿Desde cuándo estás tan pervertido? .- Atsumu pregunto tomando su mano para salir del lugar.

-Desde que comenzamos a tener sexo en cada lugar posible, básicamente desde que empezamos a salir.- Hinata respondió rodando los ojos y sonriendo.

-O sea, ¿soy yo la mala influencia? .- Atsumu preguntó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Uhm, creo que tú y tu pene son la mala influencia.- Hinata dijo mientras le daba un apretón en la entrepierna al contrario.

Atsumu respiro profundo. -Estamos en la calle, y no soy un adolescente, ya no me repongo tan rápido.- Atsumu acomodó su pantalón y avanzó más rápido.

-¿Dices tú? .- Hinata lo alcanzó y comenzó a reír incontrolablemente.

Atsumu solo atino a sonrojarse y quedarse callado.

-Oye Tsumu.- Hinata llamó.

Atsumu lo miró con una mueca interrogante.

-Te amo.- Hinata sonrió con cariño y siguió caminando.

-Yo también te amo, demasiado, no sabes cuánto te amo.- Atsumu lo abrazo por la espalda, para continuar caminando así.

-Se cuanto, alrededor de la misma cantidad en la que yo te amo.- Hinata tomó las manos que lo rodeaban y les dio un beso.

-Sí.- Atsumu suspiró, quería llegar a casa y abrazar a su novio hasta quedarse dormido.

**Author's Note:**

> Es casi la primera vez que escribo escena de sexo, espero les guste.


End file.
